Hitting Harder
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Blaine reigns as world boxing and kickboxing champion. Kurt's a model gone fashion genius and founder of Hummel enterprises. The two butt heads when Kurt raises a campaign against violent sports due to a traumatic highschool experience. But when things get rough, it's up to Blaine to show Kurt that when life starts throwing punches, sometimes you've just gotta hit em back harder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hitting Harder**_

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, the two would actually have sat next to each other during class. (I refuse to let this go)

**Note: **To all those who have never read one of my fics, I hope you like dark, possessive love because generally, that's what ends up happening, and we all know how jealous these two get, so obviously, there's probably gonna be a few broken noses on Blaine's part and a few ruined lives courtesy of Kurt.

**Gives you hell**

"_And_ _Blaine Anderson emerges victorious in the Boxing's Middle-weight world championship once again, making this his fourth consecutive win..."_

"_Kurt Hummel was spotted wearing a teaser of his new collection outside of Star bucks this afternoon..."_

"_News Alert! Adam Crawford was just spotted outside a hotel with an anonymous male. The Paparazzi have released pictures of the two men kissing and saying their goodbyes before Crawford was seen stepping into his car."_

"_Sources confirmed Blaine Anderson's home being flooded due to damaged pipe-lines, reporters say he will be moving into the same apartment building as fashion icon and model designer Kurt Hummel."_

"_Kurt Hummel, do you have any words on how you are handling the situation."_

"_Mr. Anderson, do you have any comments on your feelings of sharing a home with someone who has expressed his fervent objections towards all violent sports, especially those combat related."_

"_Mr. Hummel, how do you feel living in the same building as someone who clearly shares apposing views to you so soon after your recent break up, especially after last month's interview where you blatantly stated your dislike for people like Mr. Anderson."_

"_Sorry but I don't have time for you today."_-Kurt

"_No comment."-_Blaine

The two celebrities stood in silence, refusing to make eye-contact with each other. Kurt's eyes wondered over the few suitcases being taken up to the 25th floor with distaste, before subtly glancing over to the curly haired male standing in the foyer. It was bad timing really, a cruel trick of fate done just to spite him for whatever he had done wrong in his life. The two men waited for the elevator, one calm, with his arms crossed and the other impatient, with a palm propped sassily on his popped hip, left hand clenched firmly at his side.

They were standing at separate ends of the string of elevators facing different sides, refusing to acknowledge the other male. The elevator finally dinged on Blaine's side, but closer to Kurt. Both men made a beeline for the open doors, but Blaine was faster. Before stepping in, the brown eyed 24 year old sighed, stopping and gesturing for Kurt to go in first. Raising a brow, Kurt stepped into the elevator, pondering what the his counter was playing at. Blaine stepped in behind him before Kurt could possibly hope to close the doors. Once again silence reigned as they pushed their separate buttons, making sure to look anywhere but themselves as they moved up the floors. Only problem with that was the mirrors. Mirrors everywhere. No matter where Kurt turned, he caught sight of the fighter's piercing gaze.

It finally went to Blaine's floor, breaking the tension, and the male stepped out, not sparing Kurt so much as a glance before walking to his room. Not that Kurt minded. No, the less interaction with the _boxer_ the better. When the doors shut, Kurt breathed a quick sigh of relief and traveled up to the next floor.

...

Maybe he was just being over-sensitive, but the soft thudding he could feel every-time he went to his living room was starting to grate on his nerves. Pursing his lips, Kurt strode to the elevator and took the short trip down to the floor below him. He strode to room 206 and rang the door bell, his fingers tapping against his crossed arms as he waited for an answer. Soon the door was wrenched open. Soft, panting breaths escaping Blaine as his eyes traveled from the suede Hummel couture boots up the long, skinny jean clad legs to the diva popped hip and up the skin-tight covered crossed arms, to a slackened jaw and wide eyes.

Kurt froze, the scowl on his face dropping to one of utter shock as his mouth dried. He would have made a snappy comment about Blaine checking him out, (just the thought that the man was gay was hilarious) but he couldn't really think at the moment. Blaine stood, one, very nicely muscled arm draped across the door, naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of loose, hanging track pants that had clearly just been pulled on, dripping in sweat and hair soaked and draping over darkened mahogany orbs. The man had a fucking eight pack. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." he gasped out before he could stop himself.

Blaine raised an amused brow, tilting his head slightly as his breath evened out. "So that's what you sound like in real life." he smiled softly.

Kurt blinked. That brought him back to earth quicker than you could say time to meet Gaga. "_Excuse_ me?" Now Blaine didn't mean anything by the simple remark... but Kurt was quite sensitive about his voice. And Blaine wasn't known to be the most tactful of people. Needless to say, the male was now wide eyed and staring at Kurt as the fashionista ripped into him. "Do you have a problem with my voice? Just because it's different doesn't give you any right to criticize _hobbit_."

"Wha-" Blaine spluttered.

"Oh I'm sorry _Medusa_, couldn't you hear me over the noise of whatever species is crawling in that jungle you call _hair_?" Kurt spat out, fists balled at his sides. Honestly, a train could have run on the amount steam he was releasing. "Is it the fact that I'm gay? Is that it!? Because I swear Anderson, if you are that narrow-minded-"

"Mr Hummel-" Blaine tried, but was ignored.

"-I will sue you for every dime you own! You need to get over yourself-"

"Mr Hummel-" Blaine's efforts were again thwarted.

"-people are different, times are changing. Get into modern civilization you bigoted, un-civilised, disrespectful-"

"Kurt I'm gay!" Blaine finally growled out, standing straighter, not letting himself be insulted further by ignorance.

Kurt froze. "Wait what?"

"I'm. Gay. I like men. Publicized it since freshman year when I came out." Blaine explained slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and eying the once again gob-smacked model.

"Oh..." Kurt had no idea what else to say. "Wait... then why did you make fun of me?" he frowned, mirroring Blaine's position.

"Make fun of-_Ohhhh_. No I wasn't making fun of you-" at Kurt's scoff Blaine continued. "Seriously. I honestly didn't know what you sounded like except on tv, cause we never actually talk cause of..." Blaine trailed off, pursing his lips as he recalled the interview.

"Huh... well then... I suppose I owe you an apology..." Kurt felt his cheeks flush as he realized how badly he had lashed out at the older male.

"It's... well I wouldn't say it's fine... but I guess I forgive you... uh... so why did you come here anyway?" Blaine was itching to get back to his punching bag, he needed to do a few more sets before he left for the party.

"Right. I just wanted to know what all the banging was about, it's kinda annoying." he pointed out, clearly discarding any feelings of regret for the ravenette in favor of his bitch shield.

"Oh, that was just me working out. Sorry but I can't help it, the gym has already been set up and I need to keep in shape. Kick boxing coming up." Blaine gestured at his body, much to Kurt's chagrin. The designer had tried with no avail to keep his eyes at face level and thoughts as clean as possible, and for Blaine to display himself like that was just not fair.

'You'd think I'd be used to all the skin by now.' Kurt mused, trailing his eyes over the outline of each muscle. 'Man-scaping, _nice_.' Kurt most definitely approved of the wash board abs. 'Must be the rugged look he's sporting, we don't get many males who appeal to that market at HQ.' Kurt hummed softly, not talking his eyes off the dark nipples tightened by cold sweat. The feeling of pulsing within his equally as tight briefs finally snapped Kurt out of his trance and back into motion. "Yes, I understand your... _occupation_-" the word was like a bad taste in his mouth. "-means you need to keep a good physique but, can't you do it... somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry but no. If you have a problem take it up with management." Blaine was getting kinda sick of the designer's attitude. "Now I'm going to return to practice." With that Blaine closed the door in Kurt's face, locking it and stalking to his gym.

Kurt stood there gaping at the wood, blinking in disbelief. 'That did _not_ just happen.'

_**Well there you have it, the first chapter is over~! Let me know what you think, maybe things you might like to see happen, or maybe I screwed up grammar/spelling wise; all comments and concerns are welcome. Hope this is what you're looking for, or never knew you wanted.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hitting Harder**_

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine wouldn't have woken and gone to bed with _gelled hair._ (I refuse to let this go too)

**Note: ****Blaine is 24, Kurt is 21, and everyone else is 21 cept for Mike who is 22 and Wes and David who are 24.**

**PS: Blaine mostly has curly hair here.  
**

**Hate on me.**

Kurt was _fuming_. His loathing for the man had skyrocketed by now as he had time to simmer. No one had shut a door in his face since high school, and those were some shitty memories that did _not_ need recollecting. Admittedly, he possibly, _maybe_ deserved it. Probably. But the thing is, no one does that to Kurt Hummel anymore. No matter how many rock hard abs he had, or the fact that his voice practically _oozed_ sex-appeal.

'God! Snap out of it Hummel. Just because you're still a virgin doesn't mean you can drool over any random boy.' But Kurt knew he was wrong. This wasn't any random person, and he certainly no _boy_. He was a man. Blaine mother fucking Anderson. Known to be rough, lethal yet renowned for his charming personality. But that wasn't enough fuel to burn a hate flame within. "C'mon Kurt, there has to be something other than his occupation and lack of fashion finesse." Kurt muttered darkly to himself, pacing along the length of his living room. Well, he was sure the thumping got louder since their little tiff, so he could add juvenile to the list.

Kurt snickered amused at the utter childishness of the simple action. 'Cute~' his mind cooed before he could stop himself. The model sighed in irritation, storming to the coat rack. Grabbing a trench off the hanger he shrugged it on, along with his scarf, and left the apartment. 'Coffee. Need coffee.'

…

Blaine was punching the red sack of sand with renewed vigor. His gloves were ignored in favor of tightly bound knuckles. Droplets of sweat flickered around him with each swift jab, his feet jumping with an imaginary skip-rope as his eyes burned a hole into his target. It was out of character for him to be so rude to someone, but the model just seemed to have the ability to push the right buttons. Blaine groaned with the implications of that thought. It's not like he didn't notice how utterly stunning the brunette was. As a matter of fact, the boxer had many a time jacked off to the thought of fucking the young genius up against a wall. But, that didn't mean he would sit back and take the blatant - and uncalled for - disrespect.

"_I don't hold anything against sports in general, I just believe rather than promoting violence and dominance, it should focus on team-work and good sportsmanship."_ _Kurt explained to the reporter. "Any type of sport where you get a prize for beating someone up is wrong and unjustified." he asserted, lips pursing as memories from the past swirled in his head._

"_Then what is your opinion of people like Blaine Anderson? He is the reigning middle-weight boxing and kick-boxing champion who is rumored to be taking part in underground street fighting. Surprisingly though, he is known to be a genuinely nice person."_

_Kurt gaped at the women, disgust filling his expression. "I'm not one to believe in rumors but regardless of how he acts in public, I believe that anyone who takes part in these kinds of sports just want to be recognized as the 'alpha male' and have serious anger-management issues."_

Man that interview pissed him off. Blaine got that Kurt was pro-peace and often was seen in the news trying to stop things that made Blaine a living. But he had never held it against the male like Kurt did to him. At times when he had swollen knuckles, a black eye and a few broken ribs, he often agreed with him, actually. True, it was probably not the best career path, but he was good at it. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush of being hyper-aware of the slightest movement, body tight like coil ready to strike at any given moment, thoughts whiting out as eyes stayed pinned to the prey yet constantly aware of surroundings. Releasing a grunt of arousal, he delivered another savage blow.

Kurt, boxing and sex was a life-threatening combination. He finally stopped, bracing himself against the boxing bag, gulping pockets of air. He rested his head against the leather material and closed his eyes, gnawing at his bottom lip as the sweat running down his heated muscles transformed into Kurt's undeniably smooth, pliant body. He could practically hear the soft whimpers and visualize the writhing mass of over-sensitive flesh Kurt was sure to become under his passionate caress. He groaned damningly as his palm made it's way under his cloth briefs, gripping the swollen rod roughly.

"_Blaine." Fuck. _Imagining his name in that _fucking_ voice was... The 24 year old bucked his hips wildly, fingers digging into the bag as he tried to stay standing. His thumb brushed the leaking head of his cock as he spread the pre-cum around over it, jerking at a steady pace, enjoying the wet heat._ "Oh my god."_ Shit that boy was tight. A little more time and a few strokes later, he came undone, shouting out Kurt's name, white liquid spurting out of his body. Sinking to his knees Blaine breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. He opened his eyes. _"Thanks honey."_ The boy was way too sexy.

Blaine sighed and pulled himself to his feet, moving to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It was really too bad Kurt hated him and was such an ass, Blaine could totally see them as a jaw-dropping couple. The boy was beyond hot, but he was also witty and his eyes were beautiful. He sighed again, he had fallen for the male yet hated it, all because of that stupid interview. Honesty is hard to find in the life of a celebrity, especially in celebrity relationships... Kurt just exuded trustworthiness and that attracted the boxer the most. He has been betrayed too many times, he just wanted someone who loved him, and was straight with him (ignore the pun please). Blaine pushed aside the mixed feelings and focused on becoming clean. Sam's band was playing after the small commemorative party and he didn't want to miss it.

…

"_Kurrrrrt! I told you about it _yesterday_!" _Mercedes groaned through the cell-phone.

"Sorry boo, with everything going on I guess it slipped my mind. I'll make sure to be there." Kurt assured, taking a long drink of his coffee. He couldn't believe he had actually forgotten about Sam's debut. The guys would _kill_ him if he were to find out.

"_Good, cause otherwise your ass would be mine."_ Kurt laughed lightly at Mercedes' words.

"Mercedes, you will always be the number one women in my life, but you know I don't swing that way... Wow that brings old memories." Mercedes bit her lip, suppressing a laugh, recalling being in love with her gay best-friend.

"_Don't flatter yourself white-boy, I have a man in my life now."_ Kurt barked out a laugh at that. She did indeed. Sam had stopped with the 'Beiber experience' and made a band of his own with Artie, Mike, Ryder and Joe. Their band, Gleeks, were headlining tonight, with a couple other bands opening up the show. Only downside of bringing up her boyfriend though, was it reminded Kurt of his ex... and his new neighbor.

"Ugh, men. First Adam and now Anderson." Kurt scowled.

"_Anderson?"_ There was a hint of suspicious nervousness in Mercedes' tone. Kurt narrowed his eyes and raised a brow.

"Yes. Blaine Anderson. He moved into the floor below my apartment remember." Kurt's good mood had all but vanished by now. "The jerk shut his door on my face." Kurt muttered darkly.

"_Kurt what did you do!?"_ The angry hint in Mercedes' tone made Kurt stare at the phone, alarmed.

"He kept making noise and it was bugging me, so I told him to stop." Kurt frowned, not understanding the sudden anger exuding from his friend.

"_Really?"_ You could hear the suspicion in her voice clear as day.

"Well I may have said it... a little immaturely." Kurt flushed a little, but then blinked. "Why do you care anyway? You're supposed to be on my side!" Mercedes wasn't telling him something.

"_No reason. I just don't think he's a bad guy. But, I'll always be on your side boo."_ Mercedes defended. _"Anyway, I need to go. Only a couple hours till the party after all. Bye Kurt."_ Within seconds silence reigned and Kurt gaped at the screen.

'Oh that bitch did _not_ just hang up on me.' Something was up and Kurt was going to find out what it was. Tonight.

_**Well there you are lovelies, another chapter up :) My updates fluctuate a lot, really depends on my mood and my other story's popularity, but since it's knew, updates should be relatively fast for a little while. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next ;p feel free to post any comments/concerns.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hitting Harder**_

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Kurt would either be little spoon or wrap his arms around Blaine as well in bed (I refuse to let this go as well)

**Note: ****Kurt will be his usual bossy self and Blaine will be the puppy we all adore that can't help but do whatever Kurt instructs cause it makes Kurt happy. (they will change from time to time to fit the situation and their reactions based on all glee seasons)**

**Ain't no way.**

"_I'm just, so sick of people cheating on me, or just getting with me for the fame. I honestly thought that he would be different. Ugh I'm such an idiot!" Kurt was fuming by now, fists clenched and well manicured brows furrowed. He was currently venting his frustrations to his child-hood best friend and RnB sensation, Mercedes Jones._

"_That's the thing white boy, you need to stop dating the trash, not every guy is like that." Mercedes tsked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Well, not everyone is lucky enough to have an amazing guy like Sam since _highschool_!" Kurt pouted, slumping slightly._

"_Oh honey don't worry, I'll find you a nice guy that won't be with you for your status, just gimme a little time Kurt."_

Mercedes had made that oath and she intended to stick with it. Only problem was, the perfect guy for Kurt was hated by the model. Mercedes had talked with Blaine, really gotten to know him through Sam when they were at a Katy Perry concert. The two had hit it off and even though Mercedes had reservations because of Kurt's raging, it was obvious that the boxer was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. So, even if Kurt would kill her, she was going to hook them up, be it the last thing she does. She just didn't know how... but this party would be a start.

…

Blaine's Porsche rolled into Sam's apartment's driveway and he killed the engine. Stepping out of the ride, he grabbed his jacket and locked the car, sliding on his sunglasses. He quickly walked into the building, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Finally arriving at door 113, he knocked. Sam all but tackled him in a hug as soon as the door opened.

"Blaine! Oh my god, it's been ages!" Blaine chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"It's been three days Sam." Blaine chuckled lightly, drawing away from the bear hug.

"Yeah but three days of utter suckery, these dudes are way mean cause they refuse to listen to my impressions, or are sick of me talking about my girlfriend." Sam frowned, glaring at his band-mates, who were all but ignoring him.

"Well, you have to admit, the way you go on about Mercedes, every minute, without fail, will make anyone want to punch you in the face." Ryder pointed out from his position straddling a chair, drum sicks in his hand.

"Especially ones without love, man it's hard." Joe called with a frown, plucking at his bass. "Not that I would man, Jesus taught us violence is a sin." he assured -?- the blonde.

"I'm close friends with the both of them, so be grateful you're not in my position." Mike groaned from his position, reclining on the couch.

"Dude, At least you have an equally as starry-eyed romance." Artie sighed, fiddling with his iPhone. "Find me somebody to love yo." he quoted.

"You all suck." Sam stuck his tongue out, shutting the door behind Blaine. "The others are coming in like 15 mins dude."

"So who was coming again?" Blaine question, hanging his jacket on the rack.

"Oh you know, Tina, Britt, Santana, Mercedes, Mercy's bestie, maybe Rachel and Finn, and your two friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Wes and David were gonna stop by before the concert. Thanks for letting me invite them man." Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Hey no problem, I get that you're not as close with everyone. Need a little bit of back up, specially against Kurt." Sam chuckled. All the other band members stilled. Ryder face-palmed, Mike groaned in irritation and Artie thumped his head on the desk. Joe just looked at him. Then Sam froze. His eyes shot to Blaine, everyone else did, before shooting Sam a 'you fucked up dude' look.

"Kurt?" Blaine took in everyone else's reaction and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blaine looked away, pursed his lips, went to say something then stopped, and smiled brightly, but sarcastically up at Sam. "Kurt who?" Sam stayed frozen. "What. Is. His. Last. Name. Sam." Sam was about to answer when the door opened and laughter filled the room. Everyone shot their eyes to the door to see a mid-laugh, still Kurt, guilty Mercedes and confused everyone else.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Kurt snapped, breaking out of his stupor.

That tone _really_ pissed him off. "Actually, I was just about to leave." Blaine snapped right back, taking out his keys and grabbing his jacket. He roughly pulled it on before storming out, past the parted crowd.

"Dammit, Blaine!" Sam called out, running out the door. Wes and David looked at each with raised brows, before politely excusing themselves and running in the same direction. Kurt just seemed shocked by the whole turn of events. And the rest of the group was just as confused, cept for the band mates and Mercedes.

"Somebody better explain what the deal is before I need to go Lima heights on everyone for making Britt cry."

"Yeah Mercedes, what _is_ going on!?" Kurt glowered.

…

At the door to the stairs, Sam caught up to Blaine, Wes and David following shortly afterwards.

"Blaine, I'm so-"

"A little warning would have gone a long way." the boxer hissed out.

"Yes, I get that, I'm just, I just thought you wouldn't come and I-"

"He _hates_ me Sam. You know how I am, I don't do good with negativity, it just makes me-"

"Want to box, I know, I had my bedroom set up just in case." Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "Well I knew you'd be pissed, but I need my bestie here man, this is the biggest night of my life." Sam looked sad, hurt even, and it was a stab in the chest. Blaine sighed in resignation.

"Okay, alright fine. Give me like, half an hour." He turned to the other two. "Sorry guys, I need to cool off, you mind if I ditch for like 30 mins."'

"Blaine, it's fine, we know you remember. We can fend for ourselves for a little bit." Wes assured.

"Yeah, Blondie here can take care of us." David clapped Sam on the back, and gave a big smile.

"Yeah, no probs. I have a change of your cloths from our three day bro-camp you can box in."

Blaine took in the air of complete understanding. "You guys are the best." Blaine smiled waterly.

"I'm just glad you're not still mad at me." Sam smiled toothily as they all headed back.

…

"So Sam is his best friend and you guys didn't want to choose between us cause you knew our differences, so you thought you could concoct this party right before the guy's big break so I would feel guilty enough to get along with him for my friends, and same for him. Did I get this right?" Kurt could feel his brow twitching.

"Um, yeah." Mercedes offered a small smile. Before Kurt could snap at her, the door opened and the missing quartet stepped inside. Without so much as a glance in Kurt's direction, Blaine shrugged off his jacket, hung it up, smiled and excused himself before stepping through to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed Kurt turned to shoot an angry glare at Sam. Artie quickly turned the music on, letting music pound in the background. David and Wes looked at each other before shrugging and going to talk to the others.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry, you're my friend, but he and I are besties, I can't just call it quits cause you hold his job against him, learn more about the guy without being so quick to judge, please." Sam begged. Kurt pursed his lips and glanced at the hopeful face of Mercedes. He sighed, angry frustration melting into a grudging regret.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Kurt turned on his heel and stalked to the door of the bedroom.

"Wait! Don't go in there-!"

_**Ooo-hoo-hoo, wonder what's gonna happen now~? What do you think Kurt's gonna see guys? All I'm gonna tell you is it's going to be positively delectable ;p**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hitting Harder.**

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, so many more Klaine kisses.

**Note: ****Yes things have undergone a little revision. On the plus side, this means I have more thought out ideas for the story so... yay~!  
**

**Do you want to touch me?**

The door opened and Kurt stepped inside, ignoring Sam's warning. His vision was instantly assaulted by bunched up bronze muscles that shifted and contracted with each swift jab. Kurt tilted his head, watching the muscles ripple and the sweat fly off Blaine's body, trailing his eyes over the scarcely clad form. His eyes glued themselves to the defined muscles of Blaine's legs and ass, only covered by tight boxers, causing the model to swallow thickly. Kurt's jaw hung uselessly and he licked his dry lips as his lids drooped and darkened. 'Wow this is painful.'

Blaine was in his own little world, concentration unbroken by the open door or panicked voices. His eyes were shut tight as the rest of his body moved at an almost blinding speed while he worked out his frustrations. He was consumed with anger and lust, just needing to battle the fierce emotions out of his mind and heart.

Kurt just stood there and watched, the rest of the group eyeing the pair in silence to see what would happen. After a few inappropriate comments about Blaine 'fine ass body' from Santana, Kurt managed to break out of his daze and shook his head to clear away the lust induced fog. He straightened his shoulders and walked around the boxing bag, coming to stand behind it. The he cleared his throat and waited.

At the alerting sound, Blaine's eyes snapped open, and his feet stopped as he went into a defensive move. When he registered Kurt standing in front of him, his mouth dropped from an angry scowl to lips pursed with frustration. He smoothed out his features. "Look, not to be rude, but I really don't want to talk to you." his eyes narrowed as he spoke. Kurt took a moment to respond, getting distracted by a trail of sweat.

He inwardly slapped himself. "Okay, that was deserved." Kurt muttered, acknowledging the hostility. "Ander...-Blaine..." Said man raised a questioning brow. "I know we got off to a bad start-" Blaine chortled. That was an _understatement_.

"You criticized me on live television, in front of millions of people based off of ignorance and prejudice." He dead-panned. Kurt winced. Point, and though Kurt still didn't think boxing was the way to go, he may have been a little extreme about it.

"Okay, so a _very_ bad start." Blaine just stared at him. "Look, I came to apologise alright!" Blaine blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry that I did that, thinking on it, that wasn't one of the best decisions I have every made and yes, I _could_ have worded it better. I'm sorry I told you that you have a problem. And I'm sorry for tarnishing your reputation on live tv." To Kurt's merit, he seemed sincere. Blaine considered him.

"Well, thanks for the apology I guess... um..." he wiped the sweat from his brow. "What now?" Blaine looked helplessly at Sam through the open door. The blonde simply raised his arms and backed away, signalling that Blaine was on his own to figure things out while the others quickly tried to cover up the fact that they were listening in. Kurt giggled a little at the cute betrayed, frightened look that crossed the boxer's face before catching himself and schooling his features.

"_Now_," he brushed off the satisfying ripple he received when he brought Blaine's attention back to him. "_you_ wash up and _we_ talk properly, then we go have an amazing time at the concert... sound good?" Kurt locked eyes with the ravenette and he smiled a wary but tentative smile.

"Yeah... sounds great." Blaine nodded and walked towards the bathroom as instructed, shooting Kurt a glance as he made his way.

Kurt watched him go, thinking about the situation. 'He certainly doesn't seem like a bad guy... maybe we'll even have some things in common?' Kurt sighed. The man was a _boxer_(he won't let that go), fat chance. But hey, positive thinking right?

After a brief moment of silence and a few awkward comments made and questions raised, the pair were laughing and chatting in no time, going even so far as to finish off each other's sentences (think Mercedes' first lunch date with the two way back when). Mercedes and Sam were pretty smug with the complete 180 and Mike, who was the only other one from the group particularly close to Blaine, as well as Wes and David were pretty happy about the change. The room was filled with an amiable air and everyone had some good mellow time before the show. Until drama slammed the door open.

"Kurt! You would not believe what I found out at-" Rachel froze at the sight before her and blinked. "Enemy!" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine and dragged Kurt up out of his chair towards her. "What are _you_ doing here!?" She scowled at him, brows furrowed and arms looped around one of Kurt's.

Kurt winced and bit his lip as Blaine just rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair. 'So this is the slightly more dramatic and not as fashionably tasteful version of how I was acting...' He offered an apologetic smile to his new friend, but Blaine wasn't looking his way. No, the shorter male was now on his feet and was having a glare off with Kurt's brother, who had strolled in through the door after his girlfriend. Kurt raised a brow at the silent staring contest and pursed his lips in distaste. "Do I need to whip out the rulers?" The two boys had the decency to look embarrassed as the other occupants of the room snickered. "Good, now that that's sorted. Blaine, this is my brother Finn and his girlfriend and my close friend, Rachel. Guys this is Blaine. Be civil." he ground out of clenched teeth.

"_We_ need to be _civil_!?" she shrilled. Kurt inwardly groaned along with the rest of the girl's friends (and I use this term extremely loosely in Santana's case). Rachel shared Kurt's deep loathing of violent sports. "Does he even know the meaning of the word!? After all, _he_ is the barbarian who-" Blaine turned his sharp gaze to her.

"Excuse me but I'm _not_ a barbarian. Yes, my occupation deals with a left hook here and there, but it's not that bad! I think you're being a little dramatic." Wrong choice of words.

"Dramatic? _Dramatic_!? Excuse _me_ but you wouldn't know drama if it happened to give _you_ a 'left hook'-" Before she could embarrass herself, and him, further, Kurt decided to step in.

"Rachel, Blaine and I have been talking and well, trust me when I say his love for theatre may actually rival our own." Kurt smiled proudly at Blaine, who blushed slightly at the praise, but bristled at the deep-set frown on Finn's face.

Rachel gasped, snapping her head to him, wide eyed. "_Him_? And _broadway_?" Kurt just shrugged.

"Guess I didn't escape that particular stereotype." Blaine shrugged, joking lightly but side-eyeing Finn, who's brows seemed to knit in response to the statement. Rachel gasped again. Kurt's brow twitched in irritation and he forced himself not to smack the girl.

"He's gay too!?" she squealed this and Blaine had the strange feeling any animosity coming from the girl had now dissipated. Kurt sighed at the lack of tact and Blaine just stared at her curiously. Santana swore lightly under her breath, along with, surprisingly, Tina. Mike snapped his head towards her and raised both brows in alarm.

"Baby I have just as great abs as he does!" Mike protested. Tina rolled her eyes fondly and agreed, stroking down his shirt. Everyone watched, slightly weirded out as the two started kissing each other like mad before falling onto the couch. David and Wes looked at each other in alarm as the rest of the crowd shrugged it off and went back to the other conversation, discussing as if there were no sounds of lips slapping in the background.

"Look," Blaine said, coming out of his stupor. "Long story short, Kurt and I have worked out our differences, Sam is my best friend and Mike is pretty close to me too. So... I'd rather have no arguments. Just tell me now if you have a problem with me so we can sort it out." There was silence, but before Blaine could breathe a sigh of relief, a voice called out.

"Yeah, I _do_ have a problem."

_**So it's been a rough patch and I was wondering why I couldn't feel motivation for this story. But all it needed was a few tweaks, and now the fire burns once again ;p So... who else is raging about the final season of Glee? Oh yeah, Review plz~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hitting Harder.**

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, they would never have broken up, especially for such unrealistic events .

**Toxic**

"Gay or not gay or whatever. You don't belong here." Finn narrowed his eyes. "And stay away from my baby brother-"

"Older than you-" Kurt muttered darkly.

"Or I'll-" Blaine cut him off.

"Or you'll what? Show me my place? Pfft. You may be taller than me dude, but I can kick your ass with my eyes closed, one hand behind my back." the curly haired man wasn't exaggerating either, he was a world class fighter for fucks sake, who did this noob think he was?

"_Blaine_." Kurt crossed his arms, staring pointedly at the slightly shorter male.

"But _Kurt_, he started it-" Blaine sputtered in disbelief.

"_Blaine_." Blaine's bottom lip trembled before he scowled deeply, expression darkening and he crossed his own arms. "Fuck this, I'm getting something to drink." He turned around to walk to the bucket of drinks. "Come talk to me when you're back to nice Kurt." he stalked off, David following behind him.

Wes sighed before signalling Artie to turn the music on louder. He turned to a saddened Kurt. "Look, just, don't approach him for a while okay, or at least until he cools down. We'll take care of him." he assured, before approaching the two men. Kurt watched on, a pang of inexplicable jealousy pricking his chest as the two boys huddled the boxer.

"That asshole is such a jerk." Finn shook glared at Blaine, but was flipped off my David, who then blocked his line of sight. "His friends suck too."

Kurt spun on his heel and stabbed Finn in the chest with his pointer. "Stay away from him. I don't want to see you two pass _one_ other word or even _look_ at each other. Or so help me, I will burn every single comic you own." Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt wouldn't have it. "_No_ Finn. You have absolutely no say in who I befriend so knock off the attitude." Kurt then stormed off towards an awaiting Mercedes and Tina.

"Finn, I know you don't like Blaine but, maybe for Kurt's sake we could give him the benefit of the doubt." Finn pursed his lips, but eventually nodded at his girlfriend.

"Fine. But I still don't like him." he muttered.

…

"C'mon man, don't let him ruin your night, just like you didn't let Kurt. Think about Sam." David tried to calm the irate boxer down.

"Yeah dude, think about me!" Sam pitched in, coming up behind them, causing David and Wes to chuckle. Blaine cracked a smile at that, nodding gently.

"Alright, but I don't want to talk to Kurt anymore." Blaine was full on pouting now. Wes shook his head before ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Okay, we won't let any three of them near you." The older boy agreed.

"Oh! I have an awesome idea, let's play some party games!" Ryder and Joe hi-fived.

"7 minutes in heaven." Santana called out, eyes flashing predatorily.

"Oh no, truth or dare." Tina disagreed, not comfortable with her boyfriend and herself being in a closet with someone else.

"Spin the bottle's a good mix." Artie pointed out.

"Fine, but I want everyone to take at least five more shots in the next two minutes or we will have problems." Santana grumbled. Puck grinned as he handed out the drinks while Brittany followed and hand out some lemon wedges. Soon everyone was feeling a little buzzed and contently sat in a circle.

"Birthday boy first." Sam declared, giving the bottle a good twirl. It landed on Britanny.

"Oh yay, I love kisses." the blonde said airily before the two made out. Mercedes glared and dragged him off of her after 2 seconds.

"My turn next." she smirked at him. It landed on David, whose brows shot up before shooting to Sam, who was glaring daggers at him. He shot his eyes away and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She rolled her own eyes at the two and passed the bottle to Kurt. The model was still staring at Blaine, who refused to meet his eyes. She nudged him in the ribs and he jumped before glaring at her and spinning the bottle. His breath stuttered as it landed on Blaine, who's eyes were like saucers. Santana let out a wolf whistle along with Sam and David, while Wes glared at Finn who glared at Blaine who glared at the bottle.

Shakily Kurt got on his knees and stretched across to Blaine. Dark mud pools flicked up to stare at him with a threatening intensity and Kurt let out a small puff of air. Gently their lips touched. It was like electricity had sparked from the contact and powered a magnetic attraction, pulling Blaine closer to the designer as Kurt crawled closer to Blaine. Their lips began to move against each other after just a second, and the raven slid his tongue through the open lips of his desire. Blaine soon forgot about the audience and grabbed Kurt by the hip, pulling him into his lap forcing Kurt to bow backwards by putting more force into the kiss. Kurt straddled him and fisted Blaine's shirt in his hands for leverage as Blaine's hands squeezed his ass and he bucked up into it.

At the sound of Kurt's moans, Santana forgoed cat-calling to swear in spanish while Artie took out his camera and Puck whistled. Finn, Wes, Mercedes and Tina all gaped at them whereas Ryder, Joe, Brittany, Mike and Sam cheered them on. The noise snapped the two out of it and they ripped away from each other, an embarrassingly loud smack followed, both panting heavily. Kurt tumbled backwards off Blaine's lap as they both unwittingly let go.

"Ooph." Kurt muttered, red staining his cheeks as he rubbed at his sore bottom. His glasz eyes were lust blown and dark grey, lips kiss bruised and swollen. Blaine's eyes flickered away from the tantalising sight as he turned his own shade of light pink. Both didn't forgot the obviousness of their enjoyment their bodies would display which lead to everyone staring at their crotches.

"Waaaaaaankyyyy." Santana called, eyeing both sights. "Mierda. Like seriously. You see the size of him lady? Chico afortunado, lor juro por Dios. Your virgin ass is gonna be so fucked, pun intended."

Kurt gaped at her, speechless. Before blushing even darker and hauling Blaine to his feet and out the door. "Fuck you!" he spat before slamming the door behind them.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Finn roared, getting to his feet, ready to chase after the two. David and Wes blocked his path. "Look dudes, I don't mind rearranging your faces to match."

"You think we're in front of you to stop you? Sif I care, go get murdered by Blaine if you want to, that's cool with us. We just wanted to give you fair warning, Blaine fights better when he's sexually frustrated." Wes laughed grabbing David's hand and pulling him to the side.

"Yeah, we just wanna watch." David gestured in front of him in an 'after you' nod.

**Yes I know I made a new Klaine story, but I haven't given up on this story or any of my other stories, so no worries for those who were concerned~! How do you think the next chappy's gonna pan out? Who wants them to come to blows?**


End file.
